


Supernatural at Best

by littleemokid2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleemokid2/pseuds/littleemokid2
Summary: This is a story about a broken girl, overcoming her fears.Dean x OC
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A Life for A Life

**Author's Note:**

> I won't do these very often I don't think. But I've never posted a fanfiction before so I'm kind of nervous about setting this out in the world so be kind please ~
> 
> Either way I just wanted to state that I don't own anything from supernatural. Just the original characters that I create.
> 
> Also its going to be a slow burn. I wanna get my characters set up and running before I bring the boys into this.
> 
> This story is also very dark, with some themes not suitable for kids. 18+ for sure.

### Preface: A Life For A Life 

Persephone was born into a cruel world; neither parent actually caring for who she was, but rather what she would become. They had dreamed of causing mass chaos, and in turn used a forbidden spell to birth a baby on the eighth night of summer's eve under a new moon. Many have waited for the alignment of such a day, but none dared to go along with such a spell. It prophesied to birth the bringer of torment and darkness. A being so powerful they were rumored to withstand war between heaven and hell and conquer all, ending in nothing but blood and ash. But their plans did not go as hoped, for hunters unknowingly happened upon her birth.

. . .

A cryptic chant was whispered, breathing life into the candles that sat around a woman clenching handfuls of the ground below her. The dirt being pressed up and under her nails. She muffled her own cries with a shaky hand. "This is going to be our little life changer." A man spoke softly in the dark. 

What seemed like an eternity for the woman, but was only a few hours later; a baby was born. The candles flickered violently, almost as if mocking the baby's cries. The woman reached for the child but her world quickly became heavy and darkness crept into the edges of her vision until she was completely swallowed. She fell to the ground like a rag doll. 

The man rushed over and grabbed the child and glanced down at the woman, she was void of life. "Pathetic." He muttered. In the candlelight the man saw a glimpse of the mark on the babes back, a waxing crescent moon. "It's worked!" He cried, raising the baby to the sky as if thanking the gods for such a gift. 

A loud snapping noise echoed through the woods around them, causing the man to shift his weight quickly to turn in the direction of the noise. "Someone's here," The man tightened his grip around the baby pushing it towards his chest. With a wave of his hand the candles were blown out and all was cloaked in darkness.

He ran as fast as he could in the direction that he hoped would lead him away from whatever seemed to be heading towards him. He heard voices and a gunshot. 'Hunters?' He thought to himself. He carefully held the babe with one hand, while attempting to ford his way with the other; he was not the best at running in the dark. 

**SNAP.**

A large branch broke under his weight. If it was hunters behind him, they surely knew where he was now. "Dammit Morgana, why did you have to go and die!" He growled, outraged at the woman he had left lifeless in the field. She was the one who was good at outsmarting hunters. He shook the anger off him and quickly rushed behind a large tree. It might be too dark in this forest for them to see, but panic was rising in him quickly, for the baby was now becoming fussy. They picked this clearing in hopes that no one would be around. He scoffed at their foolishness, thinking the plan would go flawlessly. "When does it ever." He said through gritted teeth.

The footsteps were getting louder and he had run out of ideas and breath. Setting the babe down on a soft patch he turned around to face them. Three hunters approached, two with shotguns and one with a handheld spotlight. With shaky hands the hunter shifted the light across the trees until he illuminated the man standing before them.

Before any of them could react the man shot an electric strike to the hunter on the far right sending him flying backwards. The hunters snapped their heads back, eyes following their friend. The older of the three turned back around and rolled his shoulders, "Well, well. Looks like we've got a warlock in our midst." He mocked. 

"Not just any warlock, I am Adetith. And I doubt you've come across any magic doer as powerful as me." He laughed maniacally.

"Never heard of ya." Stated the hunter who had previously been thrown to the ground. He pushed himself up and straightened out his jacket.

Adetith snarled and took a step forward. "Bold of you to get back up." He pulled back his hand ready to attack the hunters once more.

**BANG.**

The smallest hunter of the group shot Adetith straight in the face. His body buckling to the ground. The noise had startled the baby and she began to cry. The hunters confused, rushed over and picked her up. 

"Well? Was he stealing it? Or was it his?" They passed her around each looking at her.

"Either way… we're not going to… kill a… baby, right?" The small hunter touched the babies cheek and then looked up at both of his partners. "...right?" 

They all looked at each other with guilt and uncertainty. "I don't think I could sleep at night if I did…" the older man scratched at his long beard contemplating "not that I sleep much anyway." He shrugged. 

The sun began to rise and shine through the trees around them as they finished cleaning up their mess and headed back to the truck. They decided to take her to an orphanage a few states over where hopefully she'd blend in as a human, and that if anything were to come of her, they would take her out.

After three years had gone by, the hunters had managed to all be taken out by various things, and were no longer a threat to the child. Everything was back in order, she was set on her way to fulfil her prophecy.

"Can't have hunters messing with that, now can we?" A voice rumbled deep from within a dark void.


	2. The Garden Witch

"A home isn't a home, unless you make it just that." A warm, yet almost sugary tone flitted from the thin lips of a woman dressed in multiple shades of green, as she seemed to float through the orphanage doors. "And a home is something you very much need." Her eyes sparkled, a bright blue contrasting against her very red hair. It was braided multiple times into one very thick braid down her back.

"Oh! You must be Miss Gladwyne?" A heavy set woman came bustling in almost running into the door frame as she did so. Her tiny feet almost too small for her frame, she seemed quite unbalanced.

"Yes." The woman gleamed at her, "Gladwyne, Thisbe. But most just call me Thiz."

"Ah, right." A smile not quite reaching her eyes, and a nervous huff "I'm the head administrator of this lovely orphanage, Mrs. Wilson" She reached out with her hand to shake Thisbe's but all she did was stare down at the woman's thick hands and smirk. Pulling her hand back quickly in embarrassment, "Well the little ones are waiting!" She scrunched up her nose and quickened her pace towards a room down the hall.

Thisbe, in quite a delicate manner followed the administrator down the hall to a room filled with children of all ages. All with the same look in their eyes, hope. Though she came here for one child in particular, it did pull on her heart quite a bit at the thought of all these children never knowing a loving family. The glimmer in her eyes dimmed in the slightest, but sparked right back up at the sight of a baby girl with golden eyes in the far corner.

"Her." She floated over and scooped the baby in her arms.

The baby cooed at her and Thisbe grinned. "Hello little Persephone."

"Ah, Miss Gladwyne, I'm sorry to say that the child in your arms is already adopted, they're to pick her up tomorrow evening." The administrator shuffled over to the two and reached out to take the baby.

Pulling away, she grinned, "And I'm sorry to tell you, but this is my baby." Tucking Persephone in her arm, Thisbe used her free hand to charm the plump woman in front of her. A green dust settling around their feet.

"Oh how silly of me," the administrator said. She seemed worlds away, "of course that's your child. Have a wonderful day Thiz" an uncanny smile reached ear to ear on the dazed woman's face.

The few children who were paying close attention to the conversation stood in awe at Thisbe, witnessing a change in their dear administrator.

Turning to leave she felt a small tug on her skirt, it was a girl who came up to her hip. Leaning down to look the child in the eye, "yes my dear?" She meant no harm to those who were pure of heart and she really did enjoy the company of little ones.

"Are you...." the little girl looked around at her peers, most of them too scared to come near. "Are you a witch?" A few kids in the back hissed at her, "Nora!"

A sweet smile rested on her lips, the twinkle in her eye turning mischievous. "Who me?" She giggled and winked at the girl. With a flick of her wrist a bunch of bubbles came floating down from the ceiling. The children gawked in awe, some of them even giggled.

The little girl Nora turned to smile up at the strange lady, but in her stead was a bunch of green dust coating the floor. "Magic..." she beamed.

. . .

Heels walking across a wooden floor echoed in the small home, and the smell of lavender filled the air. "This will be a good home for you." Thiz waltz across her living room once more with Persephone cradled in her arms. "No one will harm you here." She started to hum a melody, swaying back and forth. "In just three year's time we should be free." Dancing her way over to the cauldron in the middle of the room she tossed in a handful of items from her free hand.

And in three years time the hunters who found the babe seemed to find themselves in unfortunate circumstances, all leading to death. All found with green dust around the bodies, but that was just hearsay.


End file.
